Nicky Roth
The Protagonist, more commonly known as The Player, is one of the two main characters in Hello Neighbor and the character you play as throughout the entirety of the game. His name is unknown. In the ending scene of the Alpha 4 build, it is shown that he previously lived in an apartment somewhere in an unnamed city. An eviction notice was sent to him in the form of a letter, setting up the premises for the videogame. Appearance The Protagonist appears to be a young man who dons a red and white t-shirt worn underneath a light brown plaid vest. He wears blue skinny jeans rolled up below the knees, a pair of white ankle socks, red and white sneakers, as well as a simple watch worn on his left wrist. He always has a tired expression and has dark brown spiked hair. He's taller than the Neighbor and has a slim figure. Personality The Protagonist seems to have a risk-taking personality as he has no problem with breaking the law as he frequently trespasses on the Neighbor's property as well as breaking and entering the Neighbor's house. This also hints that he may be a thrill-seeker since despite any frequent close calls with his mysterious neighbor, he continues to trespass and sneak into the latter's home disregarding any further consequences. He isn't giving up since he heard the scream of a child in the beginning of Alpha 2 and the Beta. Full Game Appearance At the full game that released at 8th December 2017,In Act 1 and 2 the player still has an appearance as a child.In Act 3, the player has an appearance as an adult. Trivia * The only known appearance of the player in the Pre-Alpha was his shadow as seen during gameplay, its internal name is "player_shadow.uasset" and appears to be an earlier version of the Neighbor's model. Notably, it is untextured but has what seems to be an earlier head design. * In the Alpha 3 build, the Protagonist's physical appearance can be seen without using cheats. * The player did not have visible arms and legs until Alpha 2. * It has been theorized that in the full release, the protagonist is dyslexic. It explains some of the weird labels and words in the game, the most common ones being the “Simming” posters and the cartons of “Kilm,“ instead of Missing posters and cartons of Milk. * The player can obtain the ability to break free of the Neighbor's grasp once per chase by beating the "Fear_School" level. ** He can also gain the ability to double jump by completing the "Fear_Darkness" level. *** This so far has only been possible in Alpha 4 build. *** The Protagonist may be related to the Neighbor due to there being a photo of the Neighbor's house (prior to heavy modification) in the Beta. *** The Protagonist's running speed has generally been tweaked throughout the builds; first he was slower than the Neighbor unless sprinting, then being only slightly slower in Alpha 2 while sprinting, to being slightly faster than the Neighbor since Alpha 3. *** It is speculated that the protagonist is the Neighbor's son who has of course grown up. *** In the final release you get to play in act I and II as the younger version of the protagonist which highly resembles the neighbors son from the family photo. You can also see the younger version in one of the nightmares where you must protect him/yourself from the shadow. Category:Characters